


Attentive

by Skullnar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Lance, M/M, attentive keith, kiss I guess?, klance, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullnar/pseuds/Skullnar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Keith never quite understood Lance. Rivalry, taunting, provoking - Keith didn’t comprehend why. However, once he starts to be more attentive around his fellow paladin, he realizes Lance is much more than snarky comments and boastful grins - He also realizes just how much Lance hides from his team. (Use of prompt: “This is gay.” “dude, we just kissed.”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attentive

**Author's Note:**

> truthfully, I knew I'd end up writing klance at some point. I mean, look at them! I finally got My AO3 account and it's where I'll be posting the klance fics I'll be writing in the future. Also, I have [Tumblr](https://skullnar.tumblr.com/)

Each breath he forces inside through his throat scrapes arduously, his chest expanding in exhausted fatigue. Sweat dripping from his chin, chest and arms maneuver its way down his body, leaving wet stains of water on his white shirt. 

Keith barely notices it, however, his focus far too engrossed on what he’s accomplished. His lips tug upwards, and he chuckles under his breath. With an exasperated sigh, he lets his sword vanish in thin air, returning to it’s original, sheathed form as he places it on his hip.

Legs buckling, Keith has to use the wall he’d unconsciously approached to sustain his weight as he settles on the ground. He brushes a few strands of his onyx strands from his eyes, gazing at the ceiling as though it held the secrets of the universe.

“I’m amazed,” A voice comes, it’s cocky tone immediately giving its owner away. “You’re not brooding for once.”

“What do you want, Lance?” Keith doesn’t bother to crane his neck in the boy’s direction, his grin faltering.

Keith has finally achieved one of his goals - defeat level four session. It had been laborious and rather painful, but, with utmost effort and willpower, he’d done it. It was something he felt was needed. The fights they’d been finding themselves involved in no longer had an easy way out - They couldn’t simply form Voltron and be over with it all. No. Now, The enemies they encountered were beyond powerful, and simply forming would ease the situation but not end it.

That was, if they could form Voltron. Galra armies were learning from their defeats, and gave them no time to form, furthermore separating them. While yes, Keith agrees teamwork is one of the most important skills to possess, he also knows it is naive to presume they will be together at all times - they are required to fend for themselves. 

Keith, since the oppressing danger grew, began intensifying his training. Now, he believes he can put up more of a challenge at least.

“Cold,” Lance remarks, his hands behind his head. “But whatever. I’m here ‘cause Shiro asked me to call you. Hunk’s made the… goo.”

Keith nods. He doesn’t budge from his spot, sighing as he waits for Lance to leave. Once he sees no sign of movement from the blue paladin, Keith stands and reaches for his jacket, throwing it over his shoulder now that he didn’t feel quite as soaked. He still needs a shower, though.

“What is it?” Keith asks, seeing Lance fidget on his spot, uncharacteristically biting his lips in what seems to be nervousness. Surely, there is a reason he’s still here.

“I… well,” Lance swallows, hand shooting out scratch the back of his neck. A light reddish tone dusts his cheeks. “You’ve been kinda different lately.”

Keith's eyebrow escalates his features. “How so?”

“I dunno - you’re just more…” Lance groans in frustration, stomping his foot against the floor as a child would. “Reserved, I guess. These last few days, we barely see you; you’re either locked inside your room or in the training simulator, fighting the day away.”

Keith shrugs. “Yeah, well - that's what you should be doing too. In case you haven’t noticed, the Galra are getting better and better with each fight. Soon, you’ll be brought down easily and weaken the team.”

“That’s not it!” Lance frowns. “I know you like training and all, but you’re spending the whole friggin’ day - night, whatever - doing it.”

Suddenly, There is a gleam in Lance’s eyes that Keith cannot pinpoint the meaning. “We’re just… worried, y’know.”

Keith diverts his gaze. Of all things to leave Lance’s mouth, he didn’t expect it to be something that would express such genuine preoccupation. Evidently, he didn’t refer only to the rest of team, but to himself too. Keith pushed back the warm feeling bubbling in his chest.

“I guess you’re right,” Truthfully, he isn’t sure he will abide by this but supposes it should somewhat appease his friends. 

“‘Course I’m right,” Lance crosses his arms, his boastful grin back. “It’s me you’re talking to, mullet-man.”

Keith rolls his eyes, miraculously keeping his snarky comments to himself. “Whatever. Let’s just go; Shiro’s probably getting worried by now.”

Then, Keith joins Lance at his side, the blue paladin having been whistling a melody under his breath. Their walk is wordless during most of it, the silence only shattered when Lance - unsurprisingly - speaks up.

“Shiro is like the space dad,” Lance says, and Keith openly blinks at him. “What?”

“Did you just call Shiro your dad?” 

“No!” Lance crosses his arm, indignant as he flushes. “That’s not what I meant. What I really mean, is that Shiro is the most responsible guy in the group, and he’s always caring for others and stuff, ya know.”

“He’s the leader, idiot,” Keith states bluntly.

“I know, I know,” Lance dismissively waves a hand in the air. “But that’s not what I mean, either. Think about it. Doesn’t he act like some sort of father to the group.”

Lance has stopped moving by now, emphasizing his point. 

Strangely enough, Keith decides to muse on the idea and is surprised to see that, indeed, he does regard Shiro as a fatherly figure - or brotherly one, at least.

“Somewhat,” He agrees halfheartedly. “But then Allura would be the mother.”

Instantly, Lance narrows his eyes, but Keith ignores it and continues, a smirk on his face now.

“And that would mean you can’t flirt with her.”

“I knew you were going to say something like that,” Lance grumbles. 

“You’re the one who started the space parents idea, idiot.” Keith points out, smug.

“That doesn’t mean you had to go and turn it against me,” Lance huffs. “Stupid mullet-man.”

Deciding to gain the upper hand in this pointless argument, Keith says, “Well, weren’t you so worried about this stupid mullet-man?”

“Shut it, Keith!” Lance barks, “I’m not worried about you - only the team is. Not me. Nu-uh.”

Despite his demeanor, Keith can tell Lance doesn’t mean what he says. Normally, there is a bite to his word - a habit that has been dying away; Their arguments aren’t as heated as they were when they had just become a team, and Keith now finds these - albeit mostly annoying - sometimes fun. Not that he would admit any of that soon.

“So you’ve finally come to join us,” Shiro smiles as Keith and Lance enter the room, and Keith nods settling at his seat.

During the wholesome of the event, Keith notices the sideways glance given to him by Lance. He tries paying it no mind, but at the rate they were coming, various questions pop in his mind. Lance's words when he came to retrieve him for dinner - or lunch, who knew - rings in his mind.

Keith doesn’t quite comprehend why Lance would be behaving in such strange way. It isn’t like him. A few hours have already passed, yet Lance hasn’t let out any insults so far. In fact, he had been barely talking at all, instead observing Keith from the corner of his eye.

Keith watches as hunk leans on the table, asking Lance his opinion on the modified goo. The blue paladin nods, and grins, saying something boastful as always. However, soon after Hunk leaves his side, smiling at the compliment he’d received, Keith notices the change in Lance’s expression.

Lance’s cocky grins shifts to something warmer as he looks at Keith, the paler boy suddenly finding himself rooted in place, scarlet dominating his face. 

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice snaps him out of his trance, and he quickly shakes his head.

“I’m alright,” He answers the unspoken question. “I’m just not that hungry. I’m just going to my room now.”

“I see,” Shiro hums, smiling warmly and offering a reassuring squeeze to Keith's shoulder. He likely thinks Keith is tired or something of sorts. It would be natural for him to smile in such way if that is the case. “Well, goodnight.”

As soon as Keith stands, he can feel Lance’s gaze burning holes in him. As discreetly as he can, Keith peers at Lance and sees a frown on his features. Confusion now laces his mind, but he attempts to hide it. 

The moment he turns, his eyes finally leaving Lance, is when it happens.

Lance waves at him.

This, in any other situation, would have been normal. But it wasn’t - not when suspicion rendered Keith much more attentive to Lance’s features. 

The way Lance’s lips curl upwards into his signature mixture of a grin and smirk has Keith nearly rooted on the spot, a flush rising along his neck to his ears. He can’t quite comprehend the difference, but he knows it is there. It just is. He can’t explain it, but there is something else in Lance’s gesture - Affection, of sorts.

Keith feels his heart skip a beat, but ignores it as he waves at the table with twitching lips, retreating to his room then. He has a lot of musing to do for a single night. He doubts he’ll be getting good sleep this time, and thus decides he wouldn’t be heading towards his room.

 

Keith groans and moans in irritation, sighing into his fist. Before him, Lance smirks, babbling on and on as to how he dresses like the Eighties. 

“You have a mullet, man!” Lance exclaims, motioning to his hair with his hands. “A mullet! Nobody has it anymore!” 

“Lance,” Keith but seethes. “Shut up. Are you that obsessed with my hair that you must keep talking about it?”

“Obsessed?” Lance repeats, baffled. “Like hell. If anything, I despise it.”

In spite of his words, Keith can see the amusement clear in his voice, And he has to fight back his own gallantness. “Whatever,” He rolls his eyes. “Not like you know much of hairstyles, anyway.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lance taunts.

“Guys,” Shiro interrupts. “Let’s tad down on the fighting, shall we? Pidge is trying to work here.”

“Actually,” Pidge says, closing her laptop and rising to her feet. She brushes her pants and clears her throat. “I’m already done. Somehow, I tuned those two out. They really need to find another way to express their love for one another.”

The smirk on her lips is devious.

Keith flushes, crossing his arm and diverting his gaze as Lance splutters.

“The heck’s wrong with you?” Lance cries.

“Nothing,” Pidge twirls her finger, and Shiro sighs to himself, turning back to the exit along with her, exasperated.

Keith silently watches as they all leave the control center, and he vaguely wonders where Allura might. Unfortunately, he spends no time dwelling on this thought, seeing as he realizes he and Lance are now alone.

“Assholes,” He hears lance say under his breath. “Pidge is so mean. At least hunk doesn’t say absurd stuff like that.”

Squinting, Keith sees the redness added to Lance’s features, and it only triggers his own blush. It means Pidge’s words had an effect on Lance, even if minimal.

Keith groans. All of these feelings he’s been experiencing only serve to deprive him of his sleep and training. Training has always been a mean of diverting his mind from pressing matters and thoughts, but it isn’t working as he plans. Earlier the day, he’d tried, but nothing good came except for a few bruises given to him when he ended up distracted - thinking of Lance.

But then he sees it - something else entirely. He has seen it on a few occasions but never glanced twice at it. However, now, he can’t help but blink dumbly. 

The way Lance’s expression is down crest, a downward turn of his lips, teeth whitening the flesh and eyes windowing sorrow. Keith has to make sure he isn’t hallucinating, but no matter how many times he focuses and closes his eyes, Lance still looks pained.

Keith can tell when sees longing, and he can easily tell this is what Lance feels. He is given no time to open his mouth, though, as Lance shakes his head, turning to him.

“I know I’m handsome but staring’s still considered creepy, y’know,” He smirks, rolling his hips in arrogance.

Keith says nothing as he leaves the room.

 

The next time Keith stumbles upon Lance, he isn’t expecting to see what he sees. He has been wandering the halls of the castle of lions, his thoughts far too buried in his own mind to be aware of the path he’s been taking. 

It is on pure coincidence that he finds himself in the observatory hall, a place rarely used by the paladins, even Keith, who only came here to swallow in his own pain. It is mostly empty.

However, this time, it isn’t.

Lance is there. 

The only source of light illuminating the place is provided by the gleaming star of the infinite Astros, but it is enough for Keith to recognize Lance’s hunched position. With the universe sprawled before their eyes like this, things tend to be frightenous. 

Keith has always loved the stars and their company during his time in the desert by himself, but now, they bring a chilling shudder to his spine with their dazzling, fearful beauty. It makes him feel small.

Normally, Keith would have left by now. But every little thing he noticed about Lance during the course of the last weeks return to him in an instant, and he suddenly feels the need to aid his team mate. Now that he has been attentive, he can see just how much Lance hides.

He bothers not to speak; He knows Lance will hear his steps once he’s close enough. With that conclusion, he gulps, nodding to himself and striding forth.

“...Keith?” 

Lance’s voice almost surprises Keith; He sounds broken. It makes his heart lurch. He watches as Lance desperately wipes his eyes, signaling he has shed tears.

Keith still remains quiet as he stops beside Lance, the blue paladin avoiding his gaze in shame and embarrassment at being caught. 

Finally, Keith opens his mouth and speaks. 

“Can I sit?” He asks, patiently waiting for Lance’s response.

It takes a few moments of quiet sniffling, Lance’s gaze still aimed beyond the glass of the ship until he nods.

“I miss Earth,” Lance admits once Keith is seated beside him. Keith doesn’t answer, urging him to go on, and Lance is thankful the red paladin lets him speak. “The rain, the wind, the heat, the cities… everything. But what I miss the most is my family.”

Keith can’t say he relates or empathizes, so he simply nods listening. He wishes he could help Lance with words, but he can’t; he isn’t good with words, nor does he understand Lance’s situation completely. He’s lived in a desert back on earth, and he wishes anything but to return to such miserable place. Here in space, however, he’s finally found a family. 

So he does what he can - he throws an arm around Lance’s shoulder and envelops him in a comforting hug. The boy is clearly startled by the action, but Keith pays it no mind as he brings him closer.

“Tell me about them,” He says, breaking the stunned silence. “About your family. Tell me about them.”

Keith would be lying if he says he isn’t feeling a tad envious of everything Lance has. He’s never had a family to call his own - his was an orphan, after all. But he acted not on it, and simply let Lance talk his heart out. 

As Keith watches Lance’s expressions closely, he sees the tears pooling in his eyes, the tremble to his lips and the clear pain. However, he also sees his grin. And, as Lance goes on and on, Keith finds himself smiling too; Lance’s grin was one of true felicity, and it was contagious. Keith guesses Lance had always wanted someone to talk about them.

“Hey, Keith,” Lance suddenly says, gaining the dark haired boy’s attention.

“Yeah?” He hums.

“You… you don't hate me, right?”

Keith blinks at the question. “I am cradling you in my arms. Again. And this time, you better not forget.”

“I see,” Lance chuckles to himself. 

“What’s so funny?” Keith arches an eyebrow.

“It’s just.." Lance begins, a smile playing on his lips. “I guess I kinda thought you disliked me or something. Before this, that is. Also because of the whole rivalry thing.”

“I never really disliked you, Lance,” Keith sighs. “Sure, you’re annoying as hell and a big pain in the ass… but I guess you’re my friend too. As for the rivalry thing, I never really understood it, I just went along with it.”

Suddenly, Keith scrunched his eyebrows. "By the way, why did you even start it?”

 

Sheepish, Lance chuckled nervously. “I guess… to be honest, it was my way of being equal to you in a way. You're better than me at everything! I wanted to be like you, and the only way I found of doing that was to compete with you. And gotta say, I wanted your attention on me, too…”

Lance trails off, and Keith feels himself flushing red.

“I didn’t know that was how you feel,” Keith admits. “But I’m not perfect. Heck, I was kicked out of the garrison! Here on this team, we’re all equals.”

Before either of them knows it, The atmosphere has shifted, and they find themselves staring deeply into each other’s eyes. Everything feels hotter, and Keith gulps. Keith doesn’t know what he is doing when he interlaces his fingers with Lance’s, never breaking their locked gazes. 

Lance is close enough that Keith can feel their breaths meeting halfway. Keith’s eyelids suddenly feel heavier than ever, and apparently so does Lance’s - they both close their eyes, feeling each other’s every movement in each other’s arms. 

Keith is given no time to appreciate Lance’s warmth, however, as a pair of lips are suddenly on his.

The kiss is by no means professional or skilled, instead sloppy and inexperienced. But Keith likes it; He enjoys the idea of both of them learning with each other. 

It is evident that neither of them has ever done this, especially lance who seems to be the cause of their clashing of teeth. Keith simply embraces it, bringing his hand from his side to Lance's cheek, allowing the other to do the same. They can feel the rhythm of each other’s hearts. 

Keith nearly jumps when Lance bites softly - oh so tenderly - on his lower lips, and he isn’t capable of containing his moan.

 

He sighs contently against Lance’s mouth before pulling away, his oxygen running short. 

Lance rests his forehead against Keith’s, both of their breathing coming as panting. The silence is comfortable as they wait for them to regain their paces, opening their eyes, dazed.

The grip on Keith’s hand is present as he lets out a short, breathy laugh escape him, soon followed by a grin from Lance.

“This is pretty gay, huh?” Lance says.

Deadpanning, Keith turns to him. “We just kissed.”

“I know…” Lance can’t help the face splitting turn of his lips. “And I wanna do it again.”

This time, Keith nearly chokes on his own saliva. “Wh-what?”

“I said,” Lance shows immense determination in his eyes. “I want to do it again. Kiss, I mean.”

Keith doesn’t have to be told twice as he dips his head forwards, meeting Lance’s anticipating lips.

“Mhm,’ Lance hums once they break apart. “So you are into me.”

“You just had to go and ruin the moment, didn’t you?” Keith mutters.

“Can’t say I blame you, though,” Lance smirks. “ I mean, even I would be into myself if--”

“Lance.”

“Hey! No need to punch me!” Lance rubs his abused arm before sighing, his smirk replaced by a genuine smile. “But I guess I shouldn’t be bragging, seeing as I am into you myself.”

“Shut up and kiss me, Lance.”

“Oooh! Someone’s eager.”

“Lance, I sw--”

Keith’s sentence is never finished, interrupted by Lance’s lips. The rest of what happens is a blur to him, but he suddenly finds himself limbs tangled with Lance’s, his head resting against the taller boy’s chest as he listens to the soothing heartbeat beneath his ear.

What Keith does know, is that all it took for this, was for him to be slightly more attentive - the way he knows he will be with Lance from now on. Or should he say, his boyfriend? Whatever, he concludes, snuggling against Lance’s shoulder.

He could figure it all out tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I have [Tumblr](https://skullnar.tumblr.com/) where I post lots of klance and voltron stuff.


End file.
